A Search for Gandalf
by erika palad
Summary: Legolas gets the shock of his life when an old friend drops in. He must brave a quest to find Gandalf and return his friend to her realm.
1. Prologue: An Unpleasant Surprise

Well, we posted this prologue and chapter one some time earlier but things in ff.net were being difficult. We did get a review from Nurvilyawen – Crazynut2002 and Aileen and we thank you! ^_~ But to our dismay it didn't appear as though anyone else could get into the story… including ourselves! So here they are again… and hopefully they will post properly this time.

AN: Hey we're back! And we have a brand-spanking new story! This is a sequel to "A Pleasant Surprise", but you don't have to read it in order to understand this story, although it is recommended. This is going to be a slow moving fic partly because of school and partly because we each have our own little projects to complete.

Jerika: HI! My pen name's Chatelaine!

The usual disclaimers apply… to ALL our chapters. So you don't hafta hear that annoying sentence over and over again.

Prologue: An Unpleasant Surprise 

          Elyssa awoke to the morning sunlight. She turned to look at her husband who lay sleeping peacefully beside her and a joy filled her spreading to her face in a wide grin. Her son Haurion, or Derek as he was nicknamed, lay sleeping in the next room. _He has grown_… she thought wistfully…_but why haven't I_? Suddenly, the thought struck her. She had first come to Middle-Earth as a young 16 year old nearly 40 years ago. She wasn't immortal, so why wasn't she aging as she should? 

          "It is probably for the best," she said aloud to the rising sun. She turned to Legolas' still sleeping form and whispered in his ear, "Would you still think me hot if I looked fifty?" Then, remembering the way he looked at her … even now after 40 years of marriage, she crushed the idea. Then her thoughts turned to the boy her son was named after… the little apprentice who had began the whole chain of events. What ever did become of Haurion? She had asked the old wizard several times as to his whereabouts, but Gandalf would only smile and say "In time…" 

          Elyssa began to think about her last day in her realm. Smiling, she thought of Courtney, the girl who led Elyssa and Legolas aimlessly around Silver Ridge. Courtney had been the most annoying, snobby, ditzy girl Elyssa had ever known, but Elyssa did owe her some debt. _She helped get me here_. Besides, Courtney turned out to be quite different behind closed doors.

          She had to awaken her family soon. Today was the first day of summer and it was tradition that they picnic in the woods. Today celebrated the day she had come to Middle-Earth. Silently, she slipped out of the bed and dressed. She decided to let them sleep a little longer. She strode to the balcony and looked over the land in which she was to be queen. She still hadn't quite gotten over everything. 

          Elyssa smiled when she felt two strong arms slip about her waist. "Good morning…"Legolas greeted, kissing her gently atop her head. 

          "And the sleeping giant awakens," she giggled. Turning, she wrapped her arms around him leaning into his embrace. She took in a long breath, breathing in his sweet-smelling scent. Tilting her head upward, she readied herself for their morning "tradition".

          "Hmm…" Elyssa mumbled as their kiss ended, "Would you still love me if I lost my youth?"

          Legolas laughed, "Would it help you to know that I am 2751 years old?"

          "Not really…" Elyssa gaped. Her fingers poked at his face and she poked him in the eye. Grabbing her fingers, Legolas chuckled and brought them to his lips kissing them tenderly. He gazed down at his Elyssa and leaned in for another kiss.

          "Mother!" cried Haurion, "We're going to be late." Elyssa smiled at her thirty-year-old son, glad that his clothes were on. Reluctantly, the couple parted and hurried for their favorite spot in the woods.

* * *

          The three sat in their usual clearing, munching on their ices and cakes. It was a beautiful day. Elyssa sat leaning against Legolas, periodically feeding him. Taking a piece of food between her fingertips, she passed it over her shoulder to Legolas. Playfully, he nibbled at her fingers.

          "Father!" whined Haurion, who had been watching the pair in silent disgust. "Must you do that in public?"

          "Public? There are only the three of us here, Derek," he replied innocently.

          "Yes, but _I_ am here."

          Elyssa smiled amusedly, "Our little nudist…"

          "Why do you keep calling me that?"

          "Well, as a child, you always discarded your clothes, preferring to roam the forest nude." 

          "I believe we lost nearly twelve outfits to the brook," chuckled Legolas.

          "Mother! Father!" cried Derek. "That never happened." Both Legolas and Elyssa looked at their son curiously. "It _never_ happened…" he repeated, more to himself than to anyone else. "I am going to the brook." He rose and stalked off.

          "Don't forget your clothes, dear," Elyssa called after him. "Look what you did," she scolded Legolas throwing a small fruit at him. She missed. Legolas grinned and stole long side-glances at Elyssa who had her nose in the air and arms crossed over her chest. She rose and shuffled a little ways away… trying to think of a clever remark. Just as a thought popped into her head, she turned to see her husband sprawled across the blankets, his face in some gelatin. Two figures sat comfortably atop his form. They looked strangely familiar.

          "Haurion? Courtney? What are you doing here?"

* * *

So how was it? We're aware of its shortness but it is after all the prologue. If we have any incorrect information concerning ME don't hesitate to tell us. Please give us your feedback. Constructive criticism is WELCOME! So… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1: Explanations

AN: So… here's chapter one of our little story. Hope you like it… although it's a bit long. Any questions you may have concerning the prologue will probably be answered in this chapter. If not, don't hesitate to ask us.

Chapter 1: Explanations

          Elyssa stared at the apprentice and the girl who wore pajamas clad with dancing carrots. Elyssa dropped to her knees next to them and began her inquisition. "Haurion! Where have you been all this time?"

          "Elyssa? Is that you?" broke in Courtney before Haurion could answer. "What's up with that dress? It's so passé." Elyssa stared blankly at Courtney's own attire but chose not to say anything. Courtney had not aged a day over the years. Why, she looked younger than Elyssa. Shaking her head, she chose to ignore this and once again turned to Haurion.

          "Where have you been?" she repeated.

          "What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled.

          "It's been almost forty years since we saw you last."

          Haurion's face drained of color and he put a small finger to his chin. "I must have chanted the wrong words. That would explain why she's here…" he said, gesturing to Courtney who had begun eating some of the cake.

          She looked up then, her mouth full. Swallowing, she explained what happened. 

* * *

          Courtney stood up from where she sat on her blanket. _Where _had_ Legolas gone? _She wondered as she scratched the top of her head. She peered into a telescope pointing toward Silver Ridge. Now Elyssa was gone, too. A little boy stood in their place… _He was on her property!_ Throwing her astronomy book to the ground, Courtney stalked off to confront the little intruder.

          She climbed to the top of the ridge panting for breath. She heard the little boy chanting eerily but she ignored it as she finally hauled her body up to face his back.

          "Hey!" she called, her voice as nasally as ever, "What are you doing trespassing on my property?"

          The little boy broke off from his spell mid-sentence and swirled around to meet the offending voice, "Wha…?" Courtney ran up to the little boy, curled her fingers around his wrist and the two disappeared into the night.

* * *

          "You were _watching _us?" Elyssa exclaimed.

          "That's not important. What _is _important was _me _wondering where _you guys_ were."

          At that moment, Derek chose to return.

          "Who is that?" he asked pointing to the boy. "Who is she? She's eating my cake!"

          "This is Haurion, dear."

          "Haurion? That's my name!"

          "Yes, you were named after him."

          "Named after him? He looks at least twenty years younger than me."

          "Hi!" greeted Courtney who had just now noticed the tall elf. "I'm Courtney and I'm single."

          "Yes, I know he looks younger than you, son—" Elyssa said, ignoring Courtney's remark.

          "Son?" Courtney interrupted. "You have a son? How could you have a son? That means… oh…" she looked down slyly at Legolas who she was still sitting on. "Work fast, don't we?"

          Hastily, Elyssa pulled Courtney off of Legolas and continued. "We'll explain it to you later, Derek."

          Legolas sat up and looked at Courtney in dismay. "You again?" he said wearily. "Haurion, it is good to see you once more."

          "Yes, but I just saw you a few hours ago. You speak as if you have not seen me in a while." Haurion pondered for a moment. "I suppose time passes more slowly here than in Elyssa's realm. Forty years you said? For Elyssa, time passes as if she were in her realm. That explains why you look like you have not aged a day," he said looking at Elyssa's still youthful face. "And you," he said, looking down at Courtney, "do not belong here."

          "Where is here exactly?" Courtney asked, looking at her surroundings. 

          Elyssa blew the hair from her eyes and rose. "Come, we must return to the palace. Gandalf is visiting Mirkwood. He'll know what to do."

          The small party headed toward the palace, Legolas leading the way. 

          "So," Courtney whispered to Elyssa, poking her in the ribs. "How was it?"

          "How was _what_?"      

          "You know…" she said, winking awkwardly and glancing at Legolas. "…_it_." Elyssa groaned, resisting the urge to push her into a bush. 

          They made their way to the Palace where they inquired the whereabouts of Gandalf the Grey. They were disappointed to find he was no longer in Mirkwood. They then decided to inform Thranduil of their situation. Perhaps he knew where Gandalf had gone.

          Minutes later they found themselves in front of Thranduil's throne, explaining what happened. He sat quietly, nodding every now and then. They were so enraptured with their tale that nobody noticed that Courtney had wandered off.

          Courtney ambled toward a room full of elves busily writing on scrolls. She sat down next to an elf. A particularly handsome elf, she noted. "Hi," she greeted. The elf paid no heed to her, although he did edge away. "I'm Courtney," she continued. He glanced at her nervously for a moment before returning to his work. 

          "Your ears are pretty weird," she said poking a finger at it.

* * *

          "I am Gandalf's apprentice," Haurion explained, "An accident occurred while I was working with him and I was transported into another realm. As I attempted to return, a girl was transported to Middle-Earth with me. Now, we must bring her to her home world." 

          "So you mean to tell me that you arrived from another realm?" questioned the king.

          "Yes, my Lord," replied Haurion. "A girl and myself."

          "I'm afraid I do not know where Gandalf is," said Thranduil, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "However, he did mention something about heading westward. To do some business, I assume. The old wizard is always on the move."

          "Gandalf is the only one who knew the ingredients to the potion which brought me there. It was the very same potion that brought Legolas to another realm."

          "Is there no more?"

          "I'm afraid I used the last of it," Haurion mumbled, his eyes cast down.

          "I suppose we head west, then," said Legolas.

          "Wait, we need time to prepare. I've never been outside Mirkwood yet. Not to mention Courtney…" Everyone turned to look for the short blond girl who appeared to be missing. They frowned; the girl was more troublesome than she was worth. A loud squeal came from the direction of an open door way. They all ran to the source of the noise.

          "Courtney!" Elyssa shrieked. Courtney was pinned to the floor. An elf with an inky handprint over his face pointed an arrow at her head. Papers were scattered all over the floor.

          "Elyssa!! Will someone _please_ get this psycho off me?"

          Legolas waved a hand and the man relaxed and returned to his work. Elyssa sighed and stood over Courtney, offering her a hand. She gratefully accepted.

          "What exactly happened here?" Elyssa asked.

          "Nothing. I was just having polite conversation and then the next minute I have an arrow in my face."

          Elyssa held up an inky hand, "And what about this?"

          "Uh… yeah… well, I kinda spilt some and I needed a paper towel." She turned to Legolas, "Got any moist towelettes around here?"

          "Listen," Elyssa began, "we're going on a trip."

          "What kind of trip?" asked Courtney.

          "We're going to find Gandalf, a great wizard, so that we can bring you home."

          "Elyssa," Legolas whispered, "may I have a word with you?"

          The two walked from the small room and Elyssa gazed up at him questioningly, "What is it?"

          "This excursion… it is a dangerous one."

          "I know."

          "So… there are dangers, my dearest."

          "Oh don't worry, Legs," Elyssa winked, "I can take care of myself." She began to walk back into the room but Legolas grabbed her arm.

          "No. You must not come with us; it is not a woman's place to go on quests. I love you too much to see you hurt. I will not allow it."

          An infuriating rage welled up inside Elyssa. How dare he! She was about to retort at his sexist comment, but another idea popped into her head and she bit her tongue.

          "Oh, alright," Elyssa said sweetly… a little too sweetly, "Just promise me you'll get a souvenir!"

          Legolas raised an eyebrow. He understood neither his wife's unusually passive turn nor the meaning of the word "souvenir" but he decided not to question it lest his wife change her demeanor.

* * *

          Elyssa waved from the gates of the city. Three men sat on horseback and waved back. Legolas, Derek, and Haurion would embark on their own little adventure. She blew a kiss and waited until they were out of sight. Turning around she smacked into Courtney who had been waiting directly behind her.

          "That was so sweet!" Courtney exclaimed. Elyssa was still a little dazed from the impact but Courtney, having experienced many of these, wasn't fazed in the least. "So… How was it? Huh? Was Legolas good… or _good_?"

          Elyssa sighed and began to walk away.

          "Is there something in my teeth?"

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Oh… and we just realized, we didn't mention that this was another co-authored "Jerika-Erika" fic. Thanks go to everyone who reviewed our prologue. Any comments, questions, or constructive criticisms can be placed in more reviews. We love reviews… so keep them rolling!


	3. Chapter 2: Born Free

Thanks so much for your supportive reviews! It is my sad duty to inform you that… *Gulps* …this is no longer co-written! Jerika's just too busy with her other story. Urk… *Looks to the sky* God help us all…

Chapter 2: Born Free

Legolas, Haurion, and Derek had trekked through Mirkwood forest and were just over the Anduin River. They were about halfway to Rivendell and would have continued all the way had it not been for little Haurion who needed some time to rest. They decided to stop and camp amongst the trees near the shore of the river. After dinner, they all settled off to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Derek arose. He slowly wandered down toward the river tugging at his clothes. As he got to the riverbank he began to mumble to his clothing. "What's that?" he said, "You want to be free? Alright but this is the last time…"

The next morning, as the sun rose, Legolas awoke to find Derek missing. He sprang up and turned to Haurion. Waking him up, the two began to search frantically for his son. They found him sprawled out on the riverbank completely nude. Legolas hid his head in his hands, "Not again."

"He does this often, sir?" inquired Haurion backing away, "I am not too certain if I would like to accompany you fellows any further."

"Do not worry, little Haurion, it is nothing to worry about… nothing to worry about at all. Now please turn around so I may clothe my son." Legolas bent over his son and shook him awake.

Derek's eyes began to come into focus and what he saw made him jump with a start. His father was looming over him with a grim look on his face. He motioned to something below and Derek turned to look.

"My clothes! Where are my clothes!?"

* * *

Elyssa sat in a pile of clothes searching frantically through her wardrobe. She took out several garments and placed them into a small bag. Pulling on a pair of tights and a blue tunic, Elyssa was ready to embark on a little quest of her own. No one could tell her what she could and could not do, not even Legolas. Looking under her bed, she found a pair of old katanas. She hadn't the slightest clue how to use them but she thought they looked very fashionable. Elyssa slung the bag over her shoulders and silently crept from her room. She tiptoed to the kitchen and placed her bags on a counter filling them with food for her long journey. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused her to jump and she whirled around.

Courtney looked the girl over, her eyes roaming over her face, her unusual clothing and back to her guilty features. "Ewyfa," she said, her mouth full of Lembas. She swallowed, "Whatcha doin'?"

Elyssa threw her body in front of the bags trying to hide them from the other girl. She laughed nervously, "Oh nothing. I mean… I'm just getting something to eat."

"Nice try. Hand them over. I know you have 'em."

Elyssa's brow furrowed in puzzlement, "What are you talking about?"

"Oreos. I know you have some and I want some." Courtney dove for the bags and began rummaging through the packs to find only clothes and more clothes. "What's this?" she asked, "It looks to me like you're going on a trip… a really loooong trip. I thought that our trip was cancelled?"

"What ever do you mean, Courtney?" Elyssa asked innocently.

She narrowed her eyes before grabbing Elyssa's arm. "Come on. We're going to go pack my things so I can come along."

"What _things…_?" asked Elyssa before she was dragged away.

* * *

The two trudged through the Mirkwood forest on horseback for what seemed like hours. Courtney chattered dully about pointless things while Elyssa ignored her.

"This is taking forever!" Courtney finally exclaimed, "Why don't we just cut through the forest?"

Elyssa raised an eyebrow, "Mirkwood forest is littered with dangerous creatures and we can easily get lost."

Courtney waved a nonchalant hand in the air, "Naw it's not. Legolas said we'd be safe as long as we cut through really quickly. Come on let's go through that way!" She pointed to a random break between the trees.

"Well, if Legolas said…"

Hours passed and there were still no signs of forest end. Courtney had stopped her babbling and the two now rode in silence. It was then that a thought struck Elyssa, "Courtney?"

"Yeah?"

"When exactly did Legolas tell you about this route?"

"What are you talking about?" Courtney asked, frowning.

Elyssa, who was in lead, stopped her horse and dismounted it as Courtney confusedly followed her suit and stood in front of her, "You said Legolas told you that this was completely safe."

"Legolas never said anything like that to me."

Elyssa's eyes widened and her breath quickened. Thwack! She slapped Courtney across the face.

"What was that for?" she screeched.

"Do you understand _nothing_?" began Elyssa, "We are now stuck in a forest full of dangers due to _your_ stupidity and all you do is deny it!"

Courtney cradled her cheek with care. "I'm stuck _here_," she moaned, "in a some other world and no one's explained _anything_ about it to me! How am I supposed to act in this kind of situation?" Courtney turned away and said more quietly, "I don't know where I am or how I got here and I'm sorry if you don't like how I'm acting. This is just the way I'm _dealing_ with things and this is the only way I know how." With that, Courtney broke into a sprint and ran away.

Elyssa, astonished, stood watching after her. She hadn't considered Courtney's feelings. In fact, she had intentionally ignored them. An immense muddled feeling of guilt and embarrassment weighed heavily on her shoulders. Quickly, she ran after Courtney hoping that the girl wouldn't get lost.

* * *

Eh… So how was it? I'm still not very sure of my writing skills… I'm sorry I'm taking so long to post chapters but I don't have very much time at the moment. Exams are coming up and I've gotta study! I also have another fanfic in the thought process—you can expect it out in just a couple of weeks (I hope) and I'm also co-writing two other fanfics (Both under the screen name Chatelaine and entitled: _Of the Wind_ and _Interview With an Elf_.) Are you're enjoying the story so far…? Comments and suggestions are always welcome!


	4. Chapter 3: To Rivendell

AN: There hasn't been much of a response to this story, so I've tried a different tactic and changed its title. To tell you the truth, I'm beginning to lose interest. I'm not sure if many people find this plot interesting… But I'll be damned if I don't finish a story that I still get at least one review per chappy for.

Anyway, as for Courtney: I love her! But if you really don't, then I will tone her silliness down—somewhat.

Chapter 3: To Rivendell

          Elyssa hastily followed Courtney's foot trails and found her stumbled upon the road. _Of all the dumb luck_… "Stay here," she said, "I'll get the horses."

          The two rode on again. Even through the thick leaves of the trees, the hot mid-day sun found its way through and baked the air around them. For some time, all that could be heard was the slight rustling of trees as creatures scurried about until Courtney finally spoke, "Elyssa?"

          "Yes?"

          "I'm sorry," she whispered. Elyssa gave her a look. "Really. I know how stupid it was of me to lie to you… I can't even explain why… I just wanna get out of these creepy woods as soon as possible, ya know?"

          Elyssa smiled. She heard the true and honest sincerity of the other girl's voice. "It's okay, Courtney. And listen… I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to keep you in the dark about what's going on."

          "What _is_ going on?"

          Elyssa looked thoughtful. "Well, Courtney," she began, "you're in Middle-Earth. It's another realm… like another world. There are a lot of things in this world that don't exist in ours. When you grabbed Haurion that night, you got transported here with him while he was trying to get home. What we're doing now is trying to find Gandalf—a great wizard—who can help us get you back home."

          Courtney took this all in, carefully processing it through her mind. "And I remember Haurion saying that the reason you look like you're already twenty now is because the time at home moves more slowly. Hnh…" she looked pensive. "So you must've been here a while—to me, you've only really been gone, what, two minutes? And you already have a twenty-year-old son… so just how old are you now?"

          Elyssa raised an eyebrow. So this girl could use her brain when she wanted to. "I'm fifty-three," she winked.

          The other girl nearly fell off of her horse in astonishment. "That's impossible!" she blurted. Shaking her head she said, "Can I ask just one more question?"

          "Shoot."

          "If Legolas didn't want us to go because it was dangerous… then why are we still going? I mean, if it really is dangerous, why don't you just let him get it?"

          Elyssa stiffened. So the girl had been eavesdropping on them. "Legolas didn't want us to go because we're _girls_. I think he needs to be taught that us girls can do more than he thinks."

          "Well, that sounds like a dumb reason," Courtney muttered. Just as Elyssa had finished her sentence, the girls saw a low orange glow at the end of the path.

          "It's the end of the forest!" Elyssa cried and they galloped quickly to meet the opening. The sun had begun to dip down past the horizon and night was dawning on them.

          "It's about time!" Courtney murmured, "Where to now?"

          Riding on in no particular direction, Elyssa shook her head. "I'm not sure. I just know that Legolas is heading for Rivendell… and I don't know where that is except that it's somewhere west."

          Courtney roamed her eyes over everything she could see. To one side, she saw a vast and endless plain… to the other, she saw a vast and endless plain. Making up her mind, Courtney pointed to a random direction, "Let's go that way."

          "You act like you know the terrain."

          "Well," she said shrugging, "it's better than just sittin' around here doin' nothin'."

          _Again she's actually thinking_, Elyssa thought appreciatively. "Alright, we'll go that way in the morning," she dismounted her horse. "For now… let's eat. I'm starving!"

          They sat down to a delicious meal of fruits and lembas, much to the disappointment of Courtney who had, in fact, wanted Oreo cookies.

          As Courtney slept soundly beside her, Elyssa lay quietly on the grass staring up at the stars above. She could hardly believe that she was going on her own quest. She remembered how Legolas had told her not to go and her anger flared up… but just as quickly as it were there, it left. Elyssa greatly missed her dear elf. This, she realized, was their first time apart—other than the four days he had spent in Rivendell for whatever reason. She had been fine the first day, she reflected, and cried mercilessly the last three. She was, after all, pregnant at the time. But now, her husband had promised her that he would be gone _only _two weeks at most. She chuckled. He had spoken as though two weeks were nothing. Perhaps to an immortal, they were. But she was mortal and however long it took her to age, she would die eventually…

          Sighing, Elyssa turned to her side readjusting the pack under her head. She was determined now, more than ever, to get to her husband. With that last thought in mind, the tendrils of sleep pulled her into their world.

* * *

          The two had an early start that morning. After a large breakfast, Elyssa insisted they leave soon and speedily. She wished for a chance to catch up to Legolas and didn't want to have to stop for lunch. Their trek was uneventful save for little Courtney's prattle. Elyssa wondered how it was possible for a girl to talk for so long and still have an endless supply of things to say. They rode on for countless hours but Elyssa's resolve was strong. As the sun had nearly finished making its way through the sky, they found themselves staring ahead at another great forest. Tall trees stretched endlessly about them. Their leaves seemed to glint a hue of gold.

          "Woooow…" Courtney whispered wonderingly, "We're gonna have to go through that, aren't we?" At Elyssa's slight nod, she sighed. _Another forest…_ But this was very unlike the Mirkwood forest. It wasn't as dark nor was it nearly as frightening. If she were able to master Mirkwood, this would be a cinch.

          Elyssa urged her horse forward but Courtney beat her to it. She led their party of two through the enchanting wood and marveled at the world about her. She nor Elyssa had never seen anything of the like ever before. They were not far or very deep into the forest when Courtney stopped suddenly.

          "Elyssa!" she cried, "It's Legolas! It's Legolas!"

          Surprised, Elyssa lurched forward trying to chance a glimpse of her husband. Instead, she was met with an arrow pointed in her direction. A tall, blond elf held it in place.

          "Omigod! Elyssa… there are two Legolases!" Courtney whispered pointing to the one with the bow and arrow and then to another that Elyssa couldn't see. "Hey, wait! There's another one…and another…! So many of 'em… I'm trippin' out here!!"

          Elyssa looked about frantically. To her dismay, in every direction she faced, an elf held a bow and arrow. _Who knew they'd be so unfriendly in Rivendell_, she thought. The one up front spoke in a language Courtney couldn't understand. To her amazement, Elyssa replied.

          Elyssa, of course, hadn't understood the elf either. She spoke in Sindarin in hopes that they would understand her. The girl had picked it up slowly during her years with the wood elves and knew the language being used was some other dialect but she needed to communicate.

          "You speak the language of our northern kindred."

          She was a little shaken. They spoke her language… they must've heard Courtney whisper. Why didn't they just speak in their language in the first place? "If you mean the wood elves… then yes…" Elyssa replied. Courtney, understanding the gravity of the situation, remained silent. There was a moment of pause before the man finally spoke.

          "Tolo… come."

* * *

Hm… so how was it? I don't think I can ever match 'A Pleasant Surprise' but I'm trying. ^_^ Don't forget to take a look at Chatelaine's works—I'm co-authoring _Interview with an Elf_ and _Of the Wind_. *Grins* And don't miss my exciting new fic coming out (hopefully) on January 31st entitled "Fate is Blind"! Ah… gratuitous self-promotion. Gotta love the whole freedom of speech thing. Thanks go out to everyone who reviewed! Keep 'em coming!


	5. Chapter 4: Lothlórien

AN: Hey… look at that… another chapter out for you guys. ^_^ It's short… sorry! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Lothlórien

          Derek stared up in awe at the beautiful palace before him. Of all his thirty-four years on Middle-Earth, this was his first in Rivendell. "Father," he asked, "Why have we not ever been here before?" His father began to explain but Derek tuned him out as he caught sight of a beautiful dark-haired elf. "Father," he said, unwittingly cutting Legolas off, "who is that?"

          "That is Arwen, daughter of Elrond."

          She began to approach them a kind smile graced her lips. "Welcome to Rivendell."

          "Arwen, it is good to see you again."

          She nodded her head in response, "Come, my friends. I am certain you wish to speak with my father." She led them through the elaborate halls of Imladris to a large room. Elrond sat on a chair beckoning them to enter and Arwen left them.

          "Legolas! Is this your son?" he gestured to Derek. "He has grown greatly. I remember meeting you, young lad, when you reached but to my knee. Quite the aversion to clothing, I might add."

          Derek turned a bright shade of pink. "Yes, sir."

          "Who might this be?" questioned Elrond.

          "I am Haurion," the apprentice said meekly. He had been in silent awe until now. This, too, was his first time in Rivendell and Elrond intimidated him.

          The elf Lord wrinkled his brow. "Is this not Haurion?" he said pointing to Derek.

          "Yes," Legolas supplied, "little Derek was named after Haurion, Gandalf's apprentice."

          "How peculiar… So, what business has brought you here today?"

          "We are in urgent need of Gandalf. We were told he was heading to the west, and thus believed he might pass through Rivendell."

          "Aye, he has. But he is gone now, headed to The Shire." Legolas sighed; this was turning out to be very wearisome. "He stayed a mere moment before he was off again. He left just yesterday."

          "We've missed him again, father?" asked Haurion and the Mirkwood elf nodded.

          "Surely, you will all rest here for the night? I will set about the making of your rooms now."

          "We are grateful."

* * *

          Derek peeked from behind a pillar to gaze at the Lady Arwen. She was sitting peacefully staring out from the great balcony at the pinewoods to the north of the valley. "Beautiful…" he whispered.

          "That is Lady Arwen, the Evenstar of our people."

          He was startled and stumbled backward to the floor. Looking up he saw a young elf in her late thirties standing over him. "I am Riniel." She held out a hand to help him up. "What is your name?"

          "I am Haurion," he said getting up, "but you may call me Derek." 

          "Nice to meet you, Derek. But I do not think you should become very attached to her," the girl said thrusting a thumb in the direction of Arwen.

          "I do not know what you are talking about," he said and she raised her eyebrows. "…Why not?"

          The girl giggled. "Your reason has just entered." Derek watched a tall brown-haired man come up behind Arwen. She didn't make any move to acknowledge him, even when he began to speak. He couldn't hear what was said but the message was clear. She turned to him gracefully in a sweet embrace.

          "Who is that man? He is no elf."

          "That is Aragorn… Dúnadain. A King of the west" The girl frowned at the expression on the boy's face. "We should let them alone." She left the beautiful hall with Haurion sulkily in tow. 

          The two arrived at a small bedroom. "Come now," Riniel said turning to the boy, "did you really believe that you could win her heart? She has been sought out by many and you are but a young elf." Derek was taken aback; Riniel was very blunt. "You are a handsome elf. Your eyes are unlike any I have ever seen… they are a very deep brown…"

          Derek took a step back, a look of displeasure on his face. The girl had come up to him as she scrutinized his features.

          She blushed a light shade of crimson and covered her cheeks. "Oh! I apologize! I have been known for my forward behavior… you will have to excuse me."

          "That is quite alright…" He patted her on the head and looked about, "Where are we?"

          "We are in my room."

          "Pardon me?"

          "My room. We are in my room."

          He began to shift uncomfortably as she locked the door. "Why?" he squeaked.

          "Not many elves my age come often to Rivendell…" she giggled taking out a green dress from her closet. "This shade of green, I imagine, would bring out the color in your eyes…"

          The little elf dropped his mouth in shock and for the first time in his short life, he felt true fear.

* * *

          Elyssa sat in a little room where the elves had lead her. They had taken away their horses and one of them was now standing guard near the entryway. She rolled her eyes as Courtney tried to flirt.

          "So are you seeing anyone?"

          "Courtney, stop that! Seriously… it's not _funny_ anymore."

          "Ignore her," she whispered, "She's on her monthly… if you know what I mean."

          "Courtney!" Elyssa was half in her mind to not tell her, "That is a _female_ elf."

          Jumping back Courtney laughed nervously. "Ehe… nothing funny. My bad." Everyone in the room was interrupted when another elf entered the room.

          "The Lord and Lady wish to see you."

          _Lord… Lady…?_

          Both Elyssa and Courtney were led up a long ladder and brought to stand before a beautiful golden haired woman and silver haired man sat. Courtney turned to Elyssa. "I want hair like that!" she whispered.

          "Why have you come to Lothlórien, Elyssa of Mirkwood forest?" she asked. But her voice seemed distant and near simultaneously. It seemed there were two, one overlaying the other.

          "_Lothlórien?_" Elyssa whispered. "We are in Lothlórien… I thought we were in Rivendell!"

          "Oh my god, Elyssa! She's in my _head!_" a look of astonishment was evident on the girl's features… but it quickly changed into a devilish grin. "Hmm… Can she really see _everything_ that I think?"

          Elyssa watched in horror as Courtney flew backward, her face contorted in… amusement? "What the hell was that?" Elyssa mumbled.

          "I don't think I'll be trying that again any time soon…" Courtney got to her feet dusting herself off and looking up at the golden-haired woman. "Sorry about that."

          "We are lost," Elyssa said trying to ignore the other girl. "Please, can you tell us how to get to Rivendell?"

          The man smiled and nodded. "We will help you."

* * *

How was it? Any good… or craptastic? Thank you to everyone who reviewed! =) Looks like I won't be stopping any time soon… Please review… Constructive criticism/flames are welcome! I know that by now, I've deserved quite a few flames... Heh.


End file.
